FIG. 1 depicts a conventional power supply system 10 for an LCD panel 34. In the conventional system 10, at least three separate PCBs are used to provide different power supply functions. PCB1 (12) is provided to include a DC/AC converter 18 that generates an AC signal to supply power to one or more cold-cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) 20. PCB2 (14) include a DC/DC switching converter and linear converter 22 to generate DC power supply voltages for various parts of the system 10, including a microcontroller 24. The microcontroller is used, for example, as the master controller for the LCD panel functions. A third PCB, PCB (16) is provided for the graphics processing of the LCD panel. PCB3 typically includes a graphic data processor 26 a DC/DC switching converter and charge pump converter 28 to generate DC power supply voltages for a TFT LCD source driver circuit 30 and a TFT LCD gate driver circuit 32. In this conventional system, wiring is required between each of the three PCBs. Such wiring is susceptible to noise and interference from the LCD panel or other sources, which can affect the performance of the LCD panel. Also, three separate PCBs increases the overall cost of the panel and increases the number of components required to generate the required power for the LCD panel functions.